


Your Hopeless Hair

by genderfluidkilljoy



Series: The Fabulous Killjoys.. plus 1 [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Gen, Hair Playing, I Don't Even Know, Other, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluidkilljoy/pseuds/genderfluidkilljoy
Summary: Birdie likes their hair played with, The boys like to play with their hair.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul (Danger Days)/Original Character(s), Jet Star (Danger Days)/Original Character(s), Kobra Kid (Danger Days) & Original Character(s), Party Poison (Danger Days)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Fabulous Killjoys.. plus 1 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820839
Kudos: 2





	Your Hopeless Hair

Ghoul does it all the time since they both are big cuddlers. He does it very soft and usually lifts his fingers up so it pulls on it slightly which is nice. He also scratches their scalp, almost like he was petting a dog but it feels amazing. They usually end up cuddling however they want in Birdie’s nest. Sometimes Ghoul is laying on top of Birdie or the other way around. Sometimes when they’re really bored they’ll play with each other's hair at the same time. Sometimes they cuddle and listen to Jet and Party play music, the rhythm of his hands usually match the song.

Party also does it very often but not as much as Ghoul. It's usually when they've been through something together, whether it be good or bad. It usually ends with them talking about things in Birdie's nest of a bed. Birdie's head in Party's lap or they're laying on top of Party. Party isn't as soft as Ghoul but its still nice. He usually ends up just massaging Birdie's scalp and scratching it gently. Or he twirls longer pieces of hair in his fingers.

Jet doesn't do it as much as Party and Ghoul, he only really does it when Birdie is really upset about something or having an anxiety/panic attack. He runs his fingers through their hair really soft and slow. Sometimes stopping to scratch their scalp a bit but then continuing on with the gentle combing. Usually Birdie is curled up in a ball either in Jet’s lap or somewhere next to him.

Kobra almost never does it. He only does when one of them is having some sort of existential crisis or they can't sleep and they're both up late at night. Usually Birdie's laying face down in their nest or in one of the booths in the front of the diner with Kobra sitting criss-cross in front or beside them. Very rarely will Birdie throw themself across KK's lap but whenever they do Kobra doesn't mind. Kobra is almost the exact opposite of Ray, while it's still soft he usually runs his finger through it to get right up against their scalp and he just scratches, sometimes he runs his finger through it but then stopping and gently scratching their scalp. They've never heard Kobra talk more than he does during those nights. Whether it be about the meaning of life, what the best kind of cereal is, or whether the moon landing was real and the government is run by lizard people. He'll rant for minutes on end and then stop and let Birdie rant. They go on like that for a few hours until someone (usually Birdie) falls asleep.


End file.
